


the stars are shining bloody bright

by evergrace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Roleplay, but they're not good people, could have been ssc if they'd had a conversation first, not ssc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrace/pseuds/evergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren comes up with a surprise distraction during a particularly dull assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars are shining bloody bright

Hux checked his chrono for the third time. _Why did Ren request a meeting if he’s only going to be late?_ If they had to be stuck on a remote base on Shu-Torun tied up in endless trade negotiations and bureaucratic meetings, the least he deserved was an hour of being tied down in a more interesting way. It was only the planet’s necessary natural resources and history of imperial betrayal that forced both his and Ren’s physical presence and sparse scheduling, and the inefficiency of the situation left the general antsy and frustrated.

 

He resisted the urge to pace the empty corridor, at best a waste of energy and at worst a potentially missed rendezvous. There wasn’t even an errant trooper passing by for distraction.

 

At that thought, Hux frowned. Shouldn’t there have been, by now? He unlocked his datapad and scrolled through timetable spreadsheets, contemplating possible disciplinary actions for whomever had been assigned this patrol.

 

He had barely registered the sound of several sets of footsteps quickly approaching, when a heavy bag was unceremoniously shoved over his head and a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind. “What the fuck--” He wrenched himself away, but the grip on his shoulders held firm, and another assailant caught his flailing legs. Voices yelling around him were muffled by the bag and the amplified sound of his own heartbeat roaring in his ears.

 

“This way.”

 

“Grab his-- Ow!”

 

“Kriff, he’s stronger than he looks.”

 

“No, you idiot, here--”

 

Hux counted four distinct voices. The number of hands pawing at him seemed to support this count.

 

He felt a cuff clamp down on his left wrist, and in a last desperate burst of adrenaline managed to free his right and reached for a weapon. “That would be unwise, General.” Five. The hand that caught his felt like iron as they pulled his arm back down and latched the cuffs in front of him. The voice it was attached to sounded distorted, like it was going through a modulator.

 

Someone quickly divested him of his blaster rifle, the pistol in his right boot, and, somehow unerringly, the vibroknife hidden in his belt. He found himself unable to catch his breath, mind desperately going through scenarios for any chance of escape. Having been blinded and taken by surprise left few clues to the identities of his attackers, but their apparent disorganization and unprofessionalism ruled out a few possibilities. Probably not traitors within their ranks, or bounty hunters. Most likely opportunistic resistance getting lucky on a desperate hail mary of a plan.

 

“This will go easier if you cooperate.” The modulated voice again, from disconcertingly close to his ear. “Not that you ever do.” Hux grabbed the link between his cuffs and blindly swung in an arc and felt a surge of satisfaction when he hit something solid.

 

“Ow! Fucker--” Presumably whoever he’d hit dropped their grip on one of his legs, and he dug his heel into the ground, dropping his weight in an attempt to throw off the remaining captors. Another grip loosened, and hope flared briefly.

 

“We can do this the hard way, then.” The ground fell away from under him as he was hoisted unceremoniously over a set of freakishly broad shoulders. A strong grip held his legs immobile. He pulled his arms back and drove his elbows down where he figured a head should be only to hit the hard metal of a helmet. He cried out in shock and pain. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ And safely encased in plastisteel, his captor laughed at him.

 

From this new vantage, he couldn’t accurately gauge the distance traveled, but it couldn’t have been far when he was dropped onto the floor from full height. Pain lanced through his side. He awkwardly struggled to rise to his knees, but his bound arms were grabbed and pulled forward to a cold metal surface, and, finally, the bag over his head was removed.

 

Hux squinted in the dim light of a-- storage closet? Mostly emptied save for an interrogation table that he realized he was now handcuffed to. Four Torunese surrounded him, looking awkwardly between themselves as if unbelieving they’d gotten this far and were unsure what to do now. Hux grinned as he caught his breath. Oh, they don’t stand a chance.

 

“Go.” The fifth member of this outfit-- the one with the voice modulator had been out of sight behind him. “Secure the perimeter.” Hux turned to get a better look. He had pegged the Voice guy as the leader probably, or at least most competent, but that order was counter to strategic sense. This was no army, no coup, and on a First Order sympathetic planet, their primary goal should be extraction and protection of assets. He regarded the masked figure warily. There was something else going on he didn’t fully understand yet.

 

The others looked relieved to have orders again and quickly evacuated. The hatch sealed shut behind them. Now alone, Hux and his captor stared each other down in silence. The lock on the table was placed such that Hux couldn’t fully stand or kneel while attached to it and being forced to bend awkwardly while this masked figure towered over him was humiliating.

 

“You and your friends are going to die here.” Hux bristled like an akk dog cornered.

 

The resistance fighter didn’t respond, but after a moment broke his stillness and paced slowly in a wide circle around the table. Hux watched him, the movements feeling oddly familiar. “You’ve made a huge mistake. I’m not going to tell you anything.”

 

The man returned to his side, leaned in uncomfortably close. “Who said I wanted information.”

 

Hux trained his gaze at the faceplate, unwilling to be the first to look away. “Is it a bounty then? The First Order will double it.” Probably. Maybe.

 

“Keep your credits.” Faster than should be human, his gloved arm lashed out, grabbed Hux by the throat and forced him down onto the table. He leaned over him, almost gently nudging his hips into the edge of the table. Almost playfully, he asked, “Don’t you remember me yet?”

 

Hux barked out a laugh. “So, revenge then? You’re going to have to be much more specific.”

 

The weight on his back receded. “We’ll see.” Hux recoiled in surprise as the tip of a corded whip caressed the side of his face. _Where in seven hells_ \-- Another hand reached around his waist and unhooked his belt, letting it fall to the floor. Next his jacket was hiked up, followed by his undershirt; his breath caught in anticipation. The first lash fell almost lightly, and he flinched in surprise, but not pain. With the next few stripes he was sure: whoever this was, they were either completely inexperienced or they weren’t trying to hurt him. In fact it felt almost like when he--

 

_Oh._

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” He glanced back over his shoulder. The whip paused, raised back. The mask inclined as if regarding him quizzically, and Hux found he could read the expressionless tells, now that he knew what to look for. Hux bit his lip, letting his gaze obviously trail down the other man’s body.

 

The whip hit the floor with a thud. The man in the mask breathed out heavily. “You little slut. You’re enjoying this.”

 

Hux laughed breathlessly. “I’m not the one who brought whips and cuffs here.”

 

“No.” He stepped forward to press up against him, quickly undoing the button and zippers of Hux’s trousers. “But I bet you love this. Kidnapped, at the mercy of the enemy. I could do whatever I want, and you’d cry out so sweetly, protesting even as you crave more.” A hand dragged down his back, fingers digging into the disappointingly light welts.

 

Hux moaned softly, already hard even as he was undressed. “And what,” he gasped. “Exactly… is it that you want?”

 

“You.” Hux screwed his eyes shut at the sensation of a slicked up cock pressing inside him. He pulled instinctively at the manacles and the reminder of his helplessness magnified every sensation. A hand closed around his cock, pumping him in time with the thrusts that pushed him into the table. The mechanized voice, hesitant for the first time, quietly asked, “Is this okay?”

 

Hux groaned. “Shut up and fuck me, you monster.”

 

“Monster, hm?” The masked man slipped back into role, as he harshly thrust back into Hux. “If that’s how you’re going to be maybe I won’t keep you as my pet. Maybe I’ll give you to the resistance as a gift, let them pass you around the barracks like a piece of meat. And after every lowly, alien scum has had their way with you, then you’ll be grateful for my attention.”

 

Hux gasped out as he came, the shame and humiliation of that imagined scenario burned through his veins. He caught his breath, still being fucked mercilessly against the table. “That would be… a mistake… see…” He leaned a heated cheek against the cool surface, glancing behind him. “My partner… he’s the jealous type. He’ll kill... anyone else who touches me. I’ll watch him burn your base down to ash and blood, so the whole galaxy will remember who I belong to.”

 

A choked sound, distorted, escaped the mask, and he came inside him, shaking. Hux smirked at the boneless pressure of the man collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. “Now get up and uncuff me, Ren. I can’t feel my hands.”

 

The weight lifted from his back, and a hand reached out to undo the restraints. Hux gingerly pushed himself upright, rubbing his wrists to stimulate blood flow. Ren had produced a blanket from somewhere and laid it over the table along with a pack of disposable towels. Hux briefly wiped himself down and winced slightly as he laid back on the blanket. He glanced up at the looming figure, the mask tilted as if to meet his eye before trembling hands reached up to remove the helmet. He dropped the device on the floor and perched on the edge of the table.

 

“When did you figure out it was me?” Ren’s hair was annoyingly, perfectly fluffed, but his face was flushed and eyes bright, searching for approval.

 

Hux narrowed his eyes. “From the beginning.”

 

“You tried to hit me.”

 

“I always try to hit you.” He half-heartedly slapped Ren’s thigh to prove a point. Ren smirked. “And you deserve it; that was incredibly unsafe.”

 

Ren shrugged. “I took precautions.” Hux shot him the most disbelieving look. “I mean it; all troopers from this sector were reassigned for a security systems test, and given leave until evening shift.”

 

“I still could have shot one of your ‘resistance fighters.’ “

 

Ren shrugged. “You would have killed an aspiring local actor. What a tragic waste.”

 

“I could have shot you.”

 

Ren grinned, incisors flashing. “Not likely.”

 

“Oh, you think you’re so dangerous.”

 

“That’s why you love me.”

 

“Don’t be gross.” Hux rolled slightly to lean his head on Ren’s thigh. “How’d you guess I would even enjoy this little fantasy you’ve concocted? If you read my thoughts again--”

 

“No.” Ren rolled his eyes. “I read the trashy holonovellas you leave in the ‘fresher.” Ren paused, carding his fingers through Hux’s hair. “And also your mind. Just a little- hey!” This time, Hux did try to punch him, but lying supine in a post coital haze, he entirely missed the solar plexus and had no real leverage besides.

 

He left his hand against Ren’s stomach, lazily tracing the lines of the pilot’s uniform. “Where did you get this?”

 

“Confiscated from some rebel prisoner. He won’t be needing it again.”

 

“Good. Keep it.” Hux grinned, gently nudging Ren to lay back against the table and leaned over him. “Bring it to my quarters tonight. And the cuffs. I have some more ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Vader comic for giving me a convenient planet setting


End file.
